


Until Next Time

by nyanayuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanayuki/pseuds/nyanayuki
Summary: Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shouyou receive gifts from everyone for their new... home?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Until Next Time

Miya Atsumu and Miya-Hinata Shouyou received the gifts from everyone and would like to say...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking the AtsuHina Exchange Mods, writers, and artists for a successful event that brought such tears (of happiness and angst), smiles, laughter, and incoherent babbles full of love for Shouyou-kun and Tsumu. I really enjoyed all of it! So I thought of all these being displayed in Atsumu and Hinata's new house. Heehee.


End file.
